


升入繁星

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 艾斯 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 1





	升入繁星

灵感来源于Train乐队的《Drops of Jupiter》，艾斯的单人，一篇结束。  
—————  
艾斯

凌晨三点的夜晚总是静谧沉默的，除了高高挂在夜空的星辰外，剩下的就只有自己起伏的呼吸和噼啪作响的键盘声。连平日里勤奋的tooth fairy都放弃了挨家挨户搜寻乳齿的任务，早早钻回温暖的被窝睡下。发涩的眼球和昏胀胀的脑袋提示着身体电量严重不足，可仍旧铁了心地硬撑在桌前。再次叹出一个长哈欠，你抓了抓脆弱的头发，起身走向厨房，打算再沏一杯黑咖啡续命。

滚烫的白开水将黑色的咖啡末瞬时吞没、溶解，化作棕褐的液体躺在玻璃杯里，腾起的水雾融着苦涩的味道扑在脸上，让人不禁闭上眼。在厨房多磨蹭了会儿，抱着视死如归的心情，挪着沉重的脚步往卧室走去，准备继续奋战到天明。

勺子被机械地搅动着，金属触碰到杯壁发出清脆声响，撞击墙壁又回荡在过道里，如同跑调的钢琴幽幽演奏着孤单的旋律。步步靠近房间，突然发觉房内似乎传出窸窸窣窣的异响，揣着吊起的心，一把将门帘撩开。

倒不像黑暗故事中的描述，没有魑魅魍魉从墙面冒出来，反而有个背影坐在地毯上，一面翻动着你的草稿，一面查阅你在文档里敲下的字句。窗户被由外而内打开，清风乘着素白月光滑过他俊朗的侧脸，拂过他裸露的手臂，牵动着他翘起的发梢。橙红的帽子被搁在小茶几上，帽沿上的两个鬼脸徽章淡淡冲你嬉笑作怪，骷髅头吊坠还踩着风来回摆荡，似乎有隐形的小妖精坐在上头荡着秋千。

“这家伙还真是不听话啊……”直到听到他抱怨般的呢喃，才恍然自己不是坠入了梦里。

百般疑惑之下，你只好轻声确认：“艾斯？”

“喔！好久不见！”他顺着声音回过头，瞧见你便露出明朗的笑容，“突击检查！怎么样，惊喜吧？”他招了招手，示意你走近。

“额嗯……”恍神地把咖啡放下，盘腿坐在他身畔，由着目光好奇地打量着他。还是那张熟悉的面孔，眯起的眼尾毫无保留地绽着笑意，翘起的鼻尖上浮着点点雀斑，和他本人一样灵动。就是不知道他身上究竟落了些什么，黑发间挂着微小的水珠和细碎的亮片，连他黝亮的眼瞳下都黏了点，仿佛嵌上了碎钻。

“你身上粘了些什么？亮晶晶的。”

“啊…这个，”艾斯胡乱地摸了一把脸，摊开手掌放到眼前，“是木星的眼泪和金牛座的星屑。”

“距离有点远，没有火力小艇，跑着来太急了，一个不小心撞进星云里了。”说罢，他不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，自嘲地笑了几声。

视线木木地在他见牙不见眼的笑容里生根，迅速生长出枝丫，贪心地去捕捉顺着他的动作飘散在空气里的闪亮粉末。

“话说你怎么还不睡啊？这都几点了？”见你目光炯炯却又不作声，艾斯抬手掐着你的侧脸埋怨。

“没办法嘛，deadline快到了。”也不生气，只撅着嘴冲他撒娇。

“那也要给自己充充电啊，这样哪吃得消。”不由分说，他拦腰扣住你，将你拽入怀里。结实的手臂缠在腰际，强硬又温柔，令人把半身的重量安心地堆给他。背脊倚上他炙热的胸膛，暖烘烘的心跳透过肌肉组织，直白地撞进胸腔，吵吵嚷嚷地将积蓄了一天的疲乏赶出心室。

艾斯乖驯地把下巴贴在你颈窝里，还似小动物的讨好一样，往脖子上拱了拱，“最近发生了些什么？开心的、不开心的都跟我讲讲。”

潮热的呼吸刮搔耳畔，惹人发出轻笑。你抬手搭在他脑袋上，让指尖在他的细发里穿梭游走，“都还好，就是这几天又比较忙，只好熬夜写东西了。”

“要注意休息呀，”拉住你作乱的手，艾斯在纤弱的指骨上附上一吻，“瞧瞧你的黑眼圈。”

“好了，别担心我了，聊聊你的太空之旅吧。”

“好哇好哇！”提到这个，艾斯便像尝到了美味糖果的火狐狸，澄澈的眼里散出熠熠星光，龇牙咧嘴地激动起来，只怕这时转过身去看他，还能望见他毛绒绒的大尾巴在身后欢雀地摆动。

瞧他的兴致勃勃地开展长篇大论，你不禁笑眯眯地合上眼，由他好听的声线在脑海里勾绘出宇宙幻境。

他说，他踏进天王星上的钻石海，看着那些璀璨的晶体像细沙一般漏过指缝；他说，他乘着长尾彗星飞在绮丽银河边，穿越各大星座，发现了星光消逝的尽头；他说，他见到了那颗和他最像的行星，火热地散发着荧荧红光，不被曾那暗黑沾染一分一毫；他说，他坐在月亮上和地球招手，这颗蓝色弹珠*在太阳的光辉下也反射着浅蓝的光芒，跟阿拉巴斯坦的天空一样，让人心旷神怡。

“哈哈哈我敢说，你肯定不敢踩在土星的星环上。”他的手在你眼前飞速比划着，不用猜都知道他对这次冒险有多满足。

没结过话茬，你从他温暖的怀抱里爬起来，转身直视他笑盈盈的脸，“听你这么一说，那儿真的很漂亮啊。”

“可是艾斯，宇宙里没有没有金银财宝，没有广阔的大海，没有你爱吃的美食，也没有你惦记的伙伴在身边，”

“即使这样，你也不想留下来吗？”

细若蚊吟的提问是冥王星对太阳的轻叹，四十四亿公里*的距离，让音节里的一切情绪都那么单薄，稍稍一碰就化作无边宇宙里的尘埃。

“你还真狡猾啊……”艾斯挑起眉朝你挤眉弄眼，又缓缓低下头嗫嚅：“是呀，宇宙里没有喧闹的宴会，没有偌大的莫比迪克号，也没有你。”

顿了顿，像是下定了决心般猛然抬起头，“但是我还是要回去的，这…我也没办法，”他抬手将你脸上滑落的泪珠抚去，“被人爱着，我已经没有遗憾了，”

“想我了就看看天上吧，我会一直为你闪烁的。”

他真挚的眼神倾在面上，眼瞳里迸发的坚毅快要灼伤结膜，只好眨眼将凝聚成水的不舍藏回眼睑。擦干湿润的眼角，扯出一个笑脸，对他伸出小拇指，“艾斯，这是你自己承诺的哦。”

“嗯，我会永远守着你。”他毫不犹豫地勾上尾指，慨然应允。

或许是觉得这样的许诺太空泛、太微薄，他借势一拉，缩短两人间的距离，闭眼将柔和的吻揉着他无声的祝福，融在你颊上。

粲焕星屑从他短密的睫毛上轻盈飘下，掉在你的颧骨，如同他刻意为你点上的痣。一时间，你只觉得他一定改行当了外太空的旅行者，气息里有暗物质神秘的味道，笑得还似那颗磁场强大的太阳。

眼眶又不争气地起了雾，却仍挡不住他灿烂又的脸在心底无限扩大。这个温和的大男孩一直像炎炎夏日一样活泼，像风雨一样来去无踪；像春天一般倾听，像六月一般健谈*，怎能不惹人憧憬？

炽热的怀抱里，沉沉睡去前，脑袋顶传来他卷着宠溺的低音：

“也会想你。”

飞鸟的啼叫将你从平和的睡意里唤醒，卧室里静悄悄的，电脑黑着屏，草稿散落一地，还是一幅寂寞的样子。推开窗，想着让清爽的空气冲进房内，却发现窗檐上留下一小串闪烁碎末。伸指一划，让它粘上指尖，举到面前。

即使在和煦日光下，这些星屑也倔强地闪亮着自己的光芒，如同拥有永恒光源的发光体，又仿佛昨夜到访的精灵，不甘心地强调着自己来过的痕迹。

终还是止不住涌上心头的欢悦，自顾自地在窗前开怀大笑。一边笑着，你昂头仰视着云团的高空，默默在心檐写下期盼。

Oh my Peter Pan*, when will you be back again？

[终]

注释：

*阿波罗17号的宇航员曾在宇宙拍下地球的照片，并将其形容成蓝色弹珠。  
*冥王星到太阳的近日点是44亿公里。  
*改写于Train乐队的《Drops of Jupiter》，原句为：She acts like summer and walks like rain,  
she listens like spring and talks like June.  
*Peter Pan彼得潘，小飞侠。


End file.
